Episode 2 (First Steps)
<< Episode 1 Episode 3 >> Episode N°2 – First Steps After a few misadventures, you can finally discover a bit more about this world. What is Eldarya? What does the Guard of El do? Will you find your place? Summary Guardian, having been stuck in the cage for what must of been hours, had become completely hopeless. As the worst-case scenario seemed to become more and more likely, someone unlocked the door to her cell. Just by their looks she could only guess they were a man. Feeling strangely reassured, she gratefully left the cage as he backed up. After being motioned to stay silent, she could only assume this was not under Miiko's orders. She hardly looked around the room for a moment when he was gone. Alone and free to leave, it didn't take very long to know the only way she'd be able to get out of there alive would be to climb the never ending staircase. When she finally reached the end, she was exhausted, but pulled herself to explore just one more room. After discovering dead ends, she returned to the last room only to see two people there. Narrowly escaping, she wandered until stumbling upon a pantry. Once in there, she turned to be face to face with someone else, someone else who looked strangely pleased to have caught someone who wasn't supposed to be there... He was in front of the door, so with her only exit blocked she had no choice but to stay put. Trying to explain why she was there, she was cut off by Miiko. The fox-girl was surprised, and not in a good way, with her being out of the cage. She, along with several other people had just entered the room, among them were to the guys who had gotten close to catching Guardian just a few minutes before. Without time to breathe, accusations got thrown at her about being a thief, she tried to defend herself about not stealing rations, but only managed to convince Miiko when others gave an explanation on what happened, that of course still left the dragon tear. When finally got the chance to explain herself thanks to a unicorn-guy, she told them what happened. Little was cleared up; Guardian was brought there by a witches circle with no way to get back, and she appeared in the crystal room which should have been impossible. As Miiko ordered her be put back into the cell, a question arose: How did she get out in the first place? Shock arose from them all when she told them she had simply been freed from it by a man wearing a mask. Jamon and Miiko immediately left to search the grounds, but not before Miiko could order her to be put back into her cell. Once they left, the guy with dark hair spoke to Kero, telling him he knew the rations had been hidden somewhere so Kero should go find them. Irritated, he goes along with it, but first he must bring her back to her cell. After a short amount of pleading, he calms her down by suggesting that she help him find the missing rations (See episode guide) which might help convince Miiko to not have her put back into the cage. As they walked around the building, Kero explained to Guardian the basics about Eldarya, such as they were in the world of faeries, for example! Once they made their way to the village and refuge, Keroshane tells her to stay close to him in order to not get lost. After searching, they found the missing rations, but he decides to leave a little for the boy when he comes back, making sure to get her to promise not to say a word to Miiko. As they make their way back, she asks why they have a village for refuges and after hearing the answer, comments on how it's almost like they were in a war. When they put the rations back, Guardian couldn't help but ask if there was a way to get her home, Kero's response was a much more gentle way of what had been said earlier: Witches circles only work one way, though it may be possible to leave it would be very difficult. Ezarel entered to see her there and a grin spread across his face, clearly amused with Kero disobeying Miiko and the prospect of him getting into trouble. Nervous, he informed Ezarel of her help in finding the rations. Quest Items Illustrations I.png Illustration 2 episode 2 .png Illustration episode 2 .png Episode Guide Episode Guide Love-o-Meter Guide Love-o-Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- Choice: *A. (The exit is surely to the left.) (Nevra's Illustration) *B. (I should find something if I go up those stairs.) (Valkyon's Illustration) *C. (I should try the door to the right...) Choice *A. (Take some food.) (Illustration) *B. (Don't touch anything.) Category:Index Category:Episode List Category:Episode